Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Techniques for using a mobile terminal to perform printing with a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or a printer within a close range have been available. Such a mobile terminal employs a technique for short-range communications, enabling data exchange with corresponding devices.
Techniques utilizing Bluetooth® Low Energy, enabling relatively long range communications with low power consumption, to identify a position of a device, measure a position, and measure a distance have been developed. For example, positional relationship can be measured with a transmitter broadcasting a signal, including device information, using Bluetooth low energy and with a receiver, in a signal receivable range, receiving the signal and identifying the transmitter. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-57829 discusses a printing system employing this technique to output a printed material without making a user wait. In an example described below, authentication is performed on a user with a Bluetooth low energy communication signal including identification information of the user's terminal, and a successfully authenticated user is permitted to log into a multifunction peripheral (MFP). In an environment such as an office including a plurality of MFPs, a communication distance set to be long, with a sensitivity of a signal set to be high, is not preferable because more MFPs could be detected than necessary. For example, when the environment is set to enable automatic login, one user might log into a plurality of MFPs. This hinders the use by other users, and is not preferable in terms of security. Such a condition can be avoided by setting the communication distance to be short. This setting, however, can result in frequent failure to detect the user until the user is in proximity to the MFP. Thus, the setting requires the user to wait until login processing completes, and thus results in low usability.